Demons Love
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Full Summery inside, basic: While on vacation in Italy, Madeline gains the attention of demon brothers without knowing it. The demons follow her home and wish to mate with her and she has no choice what-so-ever. Warnings: First threesome between the Italy Brothers and Canada, AU, Lemon, FemCanada Pairing: Demon!RomanoXCandaXDemon!Italy Read if you wish or like crack pairings


Dragoness: I can't believe I wrote this...

Romano: I can, ya perverted bitch

Dragoness: This was inspired by reading my limited collection of Italy/Canada and Romano/Canada fanfics, FemCanada fics and Multi fics. Wrote this while watching Scariest Places on Earth, probably not a good idea but hey, when have I ever had one?

Canada: I can't believe your pairing me off with Romano AND Italy

Dragoness: 3 Can I help that I'm a sucker for Crack pairings? Be grateful I'm not doing a Spain/England, a Scotland/Canada or Prussia/Romano fic. -Names a few crack pairings I have- Hm, which first Disclaimer or Summery?

Canada: I'll make the decision easier. Dragoness does not own Hetalia in anyway, thank god for that, nor does she own Lucedio Abbey, the Italian monastery she learned about from Scariest Places on Earth.

Dragoness: Thank you Mattie~, next up is the summery.

Summary: While vacationing in Italy, siblings Alfred and Madeline, visit Lucedio Abby, a haunted monastery or rather Madeline is forced by Alfred's brilliant idea. On a dare from her brother, Madeline has to go inside one of the rooms and try to communicate with spirits alone for about ten minutes. And being sensitive to the paranormal and fae, this is not a good idea. She accidently awakens demon brothers, Lovino and Feliciano, without knowing it. The two decide to follow her back home and wish to mate with her, whether she agrees or not.

Warnings for this chapter:

- Most likely inaccurate use of history (Using Scariest Places on Earth for reference)

- Oocness

- Grammer/Spelling

- Fem!Canada

- Jackass brothers

-Begin!-

Alfred and Madeline looked up at the building ahead of them, both getting a different reaction while staring at the abbey. Alfred felt fear but was masking it over with excitement while his older sister, Madeline, was on guard. The violet eyed female could feel the bloodlust coming from the monastery, she could feel the dark energy and pain that were coming from the building.

"Come on Maddie, let's go in!" Alfred turned to his sister, giving what he called his 'hero' smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alfred. Can't you feel the energy?" Madeline clutched the pendulum she carried on a necklace. "Besides I think that would be considered trespassing. I don't know about you but I would prefer not to go to jail on our last day of vacation." The female turned and began to walk away.

"What's the matter Maddie? You scared?" The loud mouth shouted at his sister's retreating back. Madeline stopped when she heard her brother's taunt, she turned and stomped back to her younger brother.

"Look you, we shouldn't even be here. This place is dangerous!" Of course her words went in one ear and out the other, Alfred tuned out his older sister's rant as he continued to grin. "Alfred! Why are you even smiling?! Have you even been listening to me?!"

"Nope!" Madeline face palmed at the male's answer, why did she even bother? "I bet you can't stay inside a room in that building for more than ten minutes given your 'condition'. How about we make that a dare?" Violet pools snapped up into mischievous filled blue orbs.

"No Alfred, not a good idea. And nothing you say can make me go in th-"

"If you don't I'm takin all your maple syrup away!"

"-Ere... Dammit..." Madeline glared at Alfred, she knew he would go through his threat. "Fine! But in return, if I do this, you have to give up on video games for a week!" The blonde held out her hand for her brother to shake.

"Deal" shouted the self-proclaimed hero. He grasped the hand, knowing there was no way that he would lose the bet.

The two entered the haunted abbey, Madeline already feeling anxious as she heard screams from inside the building. Alfred stopped outside a random door, before pulling out a little recorder and flashlight he somehow had in his jacket pocket.

"Here we go Maddie, this room should do nicely." He held the two items out to the other _living_ being in the room. "Just ask questions and try to talk to the ghosts, should be easy given your condition."

Madeline glared at the male, knowing full well he was insulting her. "Fuck you Al. Just...Fuck you." She snatched the objects and had to restrain herself from punching her brother. "And if you keep this up, I'll tell everyone that your actually a scaredy cat and that you really are afraid of all those horror films you LOVE to watch." Alfred glared back but it didn't affect Madeline as she stormed into the room.

The blonde set her watch to go off after ten minutes, to let her know when it was time to leave the room. Walking around the room, the female ran her hand along the walls, feeling the material underneath her palm. She felt a slight sting in her hand when she ran it along a sharp edge.

"Ouch" Madeline hissed as she pulled her stinging palm from the wall. She looked over her flesh but didn't see any blood so she shrugged it off. "Better get this over with" the Canadian said as she sat on the floor in the center room, not noticing the inscribed pentagram underneath her body.

The blonde flicked on the recorder and pressed the record button. "Okay, here I am in some room and I can already tell that I'm not alone... Is there anyone here who wishes to talk with me?" Madeline sat silently, clutching her pendulum on her chain and already knew the answer. When enough time passed for an answer, she continued on. "My name is Madeline Williams, can you guys tell me some of yours?" Again she waited for the spirits to answer.

"I know this will sound stupid, but can you guys prove that your here? I need it loud enough for my brother outside the room to hear. Oh and you guys can give him a scare if you want, it was his bright idea to come in to disturb you." There was a loud bang as the door slammed open and closed, Madeline jolted in surprise even though she knew that they would probably do something like that. It wasn't too long after that she heard her brother scream, but she could tell they weren't in danger...yet. So hoping to pass the time, the blonde continue to try and communicate with spirits through the recorder.

Finally her alarm on her watch went off, indigo eyes looked down in relief to the glowing head. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"It's time for me to go," she felt the spirits around her protesting and frowned. "I'm sorry but I'm only visiting Italy, thank you all for keeping me company." As she began to walk away, the blonde felt her arm being tugged back and felt nails or claws in the palm that she had scraped earlier.

"Please, let me go. I really have to leave with my brother now." She jerked her hand back causing whatever had been digging into her palm to cut it open enough for blood to fall out. Madeline didn't notice as she ran out of the room, not looking back. Her brother sat not too far from the door and was pouting.

"Looks like you win" Alfred said, upset that he was going to lose his video games for a week.

"Yeah, let's go get our luggage now. The plane is probably leaving in an hour and we still have to go through security." Using her uninjured hand, the lighter haired blonde pulled her brother from the abbey all while ignoring the tugging on her clothes.

Madeline sat in the seat watching the land of Italy becoming smaller and smaller as the plane flew her and her brother back home. Her injured palm bandaged up, she told Alfred she had accidently scratched it while in the room, he bought the half-truth.

As her brother slept in the seat next to her own, Madeline couldn't help but feel relieved that she had made it through the abbey with her sanity in tacked. She looked down at her palm as it began to sting, the blonde could only hope that it wasn't a sign for things to come. Madeline closed her eyes not knowing her life was about to change thanks to her brother and the abbey.

-Back at Lucedio Abbey-

The pentagram, which Madeline had unknowingly sat on, began to glow a deep red, the runes around the circle glowed a lighter red. Energy began to flow from the center of the star as ominous chanting could be heard, although no one living was around to listen. A portal opened above the pentagram and two beings came in through the portal.

The two landed on the dirty floor very lightly on their feet. Both looked like normal human beings, that is if you disregard the bat-like wings on their backs, the small horns in their hair, arrow tipped tails above their tailbones and claws on their fingers. Due to having no clothes, one could see that they were clearly male. The two demons faces' could be described as devilishly handsome, pun intended, with lean and athletic bodies. The slightly taller of the two had a tan complexion, dark brown hair as compared to the auburn of the other male and his amber eyes had more of a greenish tint.

"The spirits said that this was where the female had been," the slightly smaller male took a deep breath through his nose. "I can still smell her sweet scent Lovino" purred the aubernette.

"Si I know, I can too" replied the now identified Lovino. The green-amber spotted the blood on the floor, kneeling down, he ran a finger along the slightly dried liquid. He stuck his finger in his mouth, licking the digit, all while ignoring the dirt and tasting only the blood "And I must say that her blood is delicious Feliciano. Whoever she is, she is very pure and untainted." Lovino's eyes flashed red very briefly.

"Virgin?" Feliciano asked as he popped by his brother's side, amber eyes also flashing red. He too ran a finger along the blood and licked his digit, purring the auburnette seemed pleased at the taste.

"Si~. We should claim her before any others come to this realm and possibly discover her." Lovino stood up and looked around for any other traces of the female, he was pleased to find a strand of hair.

"I agree, it has been many centuries since we've had a virgin body." Feliciano turned to see his brother working magic on a strand of hair.

"I found her, let's go claim our mate." Both demons chanted a spell in Latin before teleporting to wherever Madeline was.

-Back with Madeline-

Madeline laid on her bed as she read some random novel, trying to calm her nerves. She had just returned home and ever since she left Ludedio, she had been having a bad feeling, one that she could not explain. Hoping to pass it off as jet-leg, the blonde tried to get into her novel. There was a shift of breeze in the room causing Madeline to look up from her book.

"That's odd, I don't have a window open so why is there a breeze?" Violet eyes blinked when the pale female heard two males chuckling. She looked around the room, looking for the source but found nothing. "It's official, Maddie. You have lost your mind." The blonde rubbed her temples as she sat on the bed and tried to convince herself that she was really crazy.

"I wouldn't say that bella. I'd say that your nerves are just getting the best of you." Madeline snapped her head up and found herself staring at a _naked_ male, needless to say she went from pale to scarlet in record time. Her violet eyes scanned the dark brown hair with a curl on the right hand side of his head, the greenish amber almond shaped eyes, narrow nose and lips smirking at her. Madeline's eyes continued to travel down the lean body, with traces of muscle here and there, all the way down to the flesh in between the male's legs. Her blush seemed to darken even more, making the female wonder why she hadn't fainted with all the blood in her head

"Wh-wha-what? Wh-who are you?" She then noticed the black horns in the dark hair, the leathery black wings tucked slightly around the male's arms and the arrow tipped tail weaving behind the male, much like a cat. "What are you?!" Madeline screeched in panic, she crawled backwards on her bed only to bump into another body. Another chuckle, this time a little bit lighter pitch filled her ears. The Canadian turned her head and saw a near identical male to the one in front of her.

Taking quick note, Madeline noticed that this male was a little lighter in complexion, had more auburn hair with a curl on the left side of his hair and his amber eyes were more golden. She also saw that this male had the same horns, wings and tail like the other and was equally _naked_.

The male behind her watched with some amusement as she became a scarlet, stuttering mess. When Madeline tried to get off the bed, the auburnette grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the mattress.

"No, no, bella. You're staying right here~!" The male began to kiss and nibble on the pale flesh of Madeline's neck.

"Si" said the brunette as he climbed on the bed and began to show the other side of the blonde's neck some attention. "By the way" the male on the right pulled back briefly "my name is Lovino."

"Si~ and I'm Feliciano~. What's your name bella?" Lovino nibbled on Maddie's earlobe and all thought seemed to disappear from the blonde's mind.

It took a few minutes for the female to answer. "Ma-Madeline, my name is Madeline. B-but I prefer Maddie."

"_Madeline_" purred both demons, tasting the name on their tongues. Gasping out, the blonde shuddered at the sound of her name. Never before had it said so sexily and arousing, the promise of sex had never been promised in her name. True, Maddie had had boyfriends before but she had never had _lovers_, so this was all new to her.

Then the moment was ruined for the female as she finally managed to clear her head for a coherent thought.

"Wait!" Maddie shouted as she sat up abruptly, causing the males to growl and glare in displeasure. "How did you get here? Where did you come from? More importantly, _**why**_ are you _**here**_?!"

"Magic" Lovino replied to the first question, sliding his hand up the baggy red tee shirt to grope a rather large breast, tweaking a nipple. The receiver moaned at the attention and arched her back, grasping at the comforter below her body.

"From Lucedio Abbey or rather a portal from the Demon Realm to Lucedio" Feliciano answered the second question as he too slid his hand up the shirt with his brother. His hand groped the unoccupied breast, also tweaking a nipple. Madeline gasped as the pleasure mounted, her breasts were never this sensitive whenever she masturbated so why were they now?!

"Because _you_ are _ours_. And _**ours**__ alone_" both demons replied together as they bit into Madeline's neck. The pain was too much for the female, she screamed as Lovino was biting into the right side of her neck while Feliciano had his teeth lodged into the left. Tears fell from the violet eyes as both males licked their marks in apology, hoping to sooth the pain.

"Now no one can take you from us" purred Feliciano. "So fratello~, who kisses her first? Should I?" A clawed finger trailed down a pale cheek causing Madeline to shake out of fear. "Or you?" Amber orbs was starting to shift to red.

"You." Lovino ripped the tee open, exposing the Canadian's body as she had no underwear on at all. "You can be more gentle than I. She's already scared enough and we need her to calm down. Besides I want to enjoy these puppies~" purred the older brother as he latched his mouth onto Madeline's left nipple.

The beauty moaned loudly, giving Feliciano the chance to kiss her and slide his tongue inside with no trouble. The demon slid his tongue around Madeline's, easing her into a slow and gentle tongue dance. The Canadian moaned softly from the feeling of Feliciano's tongue against her own and closed her eyes. This wasn't her first French kiss but it certainly was the best thus far.

As the two were busy in their lip lock, Lovino frowned at the lack of response from his actions. Well, guess it was time to up the ante! Opening his mouth wider, the brunette took more of the blonde's breast, being sure to lip the hard pebble on the top.

Madeline's violet eyes snapped open as a loud moan escaped from her throat, it was of course muffled by Feliciano's mouth.

"Gonna have to do better than that Fratello" taunted the younger brother. Lovino growled and sucked harshly on the flesh while one of his hands began to grope the neglected flesh, tugging and pinching the hardened nipple. With her mouth free, her moans and mewls could be heard loud enough for both brothers. Both males groaned loudly and felt their bodies reacting to the noises from Madeline's mouth.

"Fuck it, we're sharing" Feliciano hissed as he pulled his brother's hand off Maddie's breast and replaced it with his own. In contrast to his brother's harsh sucking and biting, the auburnette took the hardened bead into his mouth, sucking gently and nipping softly. Moans could be heard from the female's mouth before she muffled the sounds the sounds by biting her knuckle.

The Canadian was guided by the two demons to lie on her back, although she now laid on the mattress, her back was certainly not on the bed as it was arched in the air. Lovino removed Madeline's hand from her mouth and guided it down to his aching, hard length.

"Touch me" he demanded, his voice hoarse and sexy. Flushing, the blonde nodded her head, shakily sliding her hand up and down the erection. Lovino growled and shuddered from the shy touch. "Good girl" he said as he took his turn to claim Madeline's mouth. Using a clawed hand the demon held his soon-to-be mate's face towards his own so that she couldn't turn her head away. As he had stated earlier, Feliciano was gentler with his kisses, so Lovino's were rougher to the point where he was basically fucking Madeline's mouth.

"Me too" Feliciano demanded as well, "touch me as well". Taking the other pale hand and placing it on his own prick. The brunette moaned, pleased as he too felt the hand begin to move up and down on his length. "So good" purred the younger demon. Feliciano began to nip and suck the pale neck, it looked far too bare in his opinion and needed some love bites.

Madeline's whole body was pretty much red and it felt so heated from all the kisses and touches. Her hands soon got bolder as they stroked the hard dicks faster and tighter, thumbs brushing against the sensitive tips, smearing pre-cum over the heads. The blonde unintentially squeezed harder when she felt foreign hands near her core causing the two males to growl and groan loudly.

Lovino started nipping at Madeline's lower lip causing the flesh to bleed lightly, the demon all too happy to lap up the blood. Feliciano returned to the female's bust, sucking a nipple playfully as his hand tweaked it's twin a little bit hard, enough for a little plain to increase the pleasure. Both demons each sliding a finger inside the tight entrance, enjoying at the heat and tightness. Madeline moaned loudly as she bucked against the fingers. The two noticed that their bites were finally begin to affect the blonde.

"Mooooore" whined the female when Lovino finally released her mouth. Her head thrashing from side to side in pleasure.

"More?" Lovino teased as he pulled out his finger to tease the swollen clit hidden beneath the moist fold.

"Yes please, please, please" begged Madeline who was in a haze of pleasure. She whined when she saw the two demons smirked to each other.

"I don't know fratello" Lovino teased as he pinched the bundle beneath his fingers, "should we?" He was surprised when Feliciano eagerly nodded.

"My dick is in fucking pain Fratello~, I need to fuck her soon~!" Now the younger demon was whining. Lovino sighed as the foreplay would have to end sooner than he wanted.

"Fine but I'm getting her pussy" his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Deal" Feliciano chirped as he thrusted his fingers inside the wet entrance, getting his digits saturated. "That should be good to prepare her."

"Prepare...me?" Madeline yelped when she felt a finger slide in her ass. She was then sat up and placed in Feliciano's lap

"Si, don't want to hurt you when I fuck this hole" purred the demon behind her as he continued to thrust his fingers inside the tight hole.

"I'll prepare you here as well" Lovino purred as well as he too thrusted his fingers inside of Madeline's front entrance. "But given it's your first time, this will hurt either way."

"T-thank you" squeaked Madeline as she felt each demon add another finger. The digits inside both entrances thrusted and stretched the openings for what was to come.

"One more finger should be enough, Fratello" instructed the oldest demon as he added another finger. Judging from the blonde's flinch, so had Feliciano. "It's okay bella, you're doing good. We're almost done" Lovino said, trying to reassure the virgin.

"Si, you'll feel pain at first but we promise, it'll feel better" Feliciano tried to reassure the female as well. He pulled out his fingers just as Lovino did. "Who goes first fratello?"

"I will, best to get that pain over with." Lovino gripped the blonde's hips before thrusting his dick inside Madeline's untouched womanhood. Violet eyes widened as she screamed out in pain, latching on to the tan shoulder in front of her, the blonde bit down trying to suppress the feeling of pain. Lovino did his best to comfort his mate as the channel around his length was tight and kept twitching. He whispered words of comfort in Italian to in Madeline's ear.

"Shh, bella. Just endure it, it'll pass soon" comforted Feliciano as he rubbed the pale back. "I'm going to enter now" lining up his dick, the demon entered the ass of his mate. He hissed at how tight Madeline's ass was around his prick.

"So tight" hissed the brunette as he gritted his teeth, trying to wait for Madeline to adjust.

"Tell us when" Lovino whispered as he gently nipped Madeline's earlobe. It took a few more minutes of patience but she finally nodded.

"G-go slow please..."

"Of course" Feliciano said as he licked his bite mark.

"Why wouldn't we, you're a virgin." Like his brother, Lovino licked his bite mark.

The two soon moved their hips, trying to find a pattern that would optimize their mate's pleasure. Madeline moaned softly as she felt the two move, the two moving in random rhythms until she let out a gasping moan.

"There we go" Lovino smirked as he picked up speed.

"That's what we're looking for" purred the male in the back, he too began to pick up speed.

The demons finally moved perfectly in sync, when Lovino pulled back, Feliciano thrusted in. Then when the brunette pulled out, his brother thrusted in. Madeline was now moaning louder as she felt the two inside her, no matter what she was always full, one way or another.

It was then that she felt something inside her snap causing the female to experience immense pleasure as she felt her first orgasm. Madeline screamed the names of the two males as she rode out her release. Both males groaned as the channels along their lengths tightened, the two had to fight to stop their own releases.

"So soon" teased Lovino as he thrusted inside the sensitive pussy.

"We were just getting started" continued Feliciano as began to grope the bouncing breasts.

Maddie could only glare at the red eyes in front of her as pinched the male's side.

"I'm a virgin remember? I'm allowed to cum early," muttered the embarrassed blonde.

"We know bella, we're just teasing you" chuckled the amused brunette as he nuzzled a red cheek.

"Come on, Maddie, let's work on building your stamina" purred Feliciano as he nuzzled behind one of Madeline's ears. He continued squeeze the large breasts and tweaked overly sensitive nipples as he began to move once more.

Lovino moved his hips as well, thrusting into the sensitive body. The two demons soon regained their rhythm and began to move harder than they had before. Now that Maddie was no longer a virgin, she could handle the treatment. She felt claws digging into her hips and breasts as the two continued to fuck her, the slight sting of pain only increasing pleasure. Madeline mentally scowled. 'Great now I'm a masochist...' The two noticed the change in their mate and didn't like it.

Feliciano turned Madeline's face so that he could claim the now swollen lips, taking pleasure at the faint taste of blood. Since the female's mouth was busy, Lovino entertained himself with the fleshy globes in front of him. His mouth and fangs teasing the hard jewels on top of the orbs while his claws gripped at the petite hips.

Madeline no longer cared how loud she was, she didn't care if the whole neighborhood her, hell let them know that shy, timid Madeline was having the best time of her life! With triple stimulation from her ass, pussy and breasts, the blonde's kisses soon were getting sloppy and more desperate. So soon after she came, the female knew she was close already.

"Please Feli, Lovi, I'm close already!" This caused the brothers to purr as they licked and nibbled wherever their mouths could reach.

"Then come, Maddie" encouraged Feliciano as he began to pinch the swollen clit that hadn't received any attention in a while.

"We're close too" Lovino whispered huskily as he angled his hips differently.

A few more thrusts later, Madeline found herself screaming her mates' names once again that night as the world around her went white.

The two didn't hold back this time when the channels around their lengths tightened, they growled out Maddie's name as they filled her with seeds. Her ass and pussy seemed to try to milk the two of their seeds as they rode out their orgasm.

Panting from exhaustion, Madeline pretty much collapsed against Feliciano. Both demons pulled out of the exhausted body, watching as their seeds leaked out of the abused holes, feeling spent themselves. Feliciano pretty much turned the blonde so that her chest pressed against his own. Lovino leaned against the smaller back, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

The two brothers entwined their legs with the blonde's and wrapped their tails around her waist. Leathery wings wrapped around the sleeping bodies, offering comfort and protection from cold. With a snap of his fingers, Lovino made the blankets glide over the cooling body of the sated couple.

"Ti amo, Madeline" the brother whispered to their now sleeping mate. The two demons soon fell asleep along with the beauty in the arms.

-End-

Dragoness: So. MUCH. _**FAAAAAILLL**_! -Cries in a corner while stuffin face with leftover candy-

Romano: Given how others seem to like your lemons, I'm surprised this one sucked so much

Dragoness: Don't judge me, this is only my second threesome...

Romano: And it did seem rushed, when did you write this?

Dragoness: -Places index fingers together and moves them up and down while looking at floor- Sunday... This is actually a record for me! I wanted this finish for Halloween...

Italy: Where did our wings and tails go?

Dragoness: Yeeeeeaaaaah... About that... I forgot about them during the lemon

Italy: Maybe you should post this some other time

Dragoness: Hell no! I'm posting it as is, this is a _Halloween_ fic and _will_ be posted on _**HALLOWEEN**_!

Romano: If you get flames and criticism don't come crying to us

Dragoness: If I do, I'll just stop writing all together for a while.

Romano: Whatever

Dragoness: Bye, hope you somewhat enjoyed this piece of crap, even if it is the first ever RomanoXCanadaXItaly lemon. I'm going to go stuff my face in my depressed state of mind over this.

To quote Scary Godmother and Hannah from Scary Godmother 2: Happy Halloween to All and to All a Good Fright~!

Notes:

- Madeline and Alfred are HALF siblings. Maddie is older by roughly two years. Maddie - 22, Alfred - 20

- Reason why Alfred didn't hear the three, he doesn't live with his sister


End file.
